1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of converting continuous tone images into pseudo-halftone binary images.
2. Description of Related Art
An error diffusion process has been proposed by Floyd, et al. in "An Adaptive Algorithm for Spatial Gray Scale" SID 17 [1976]. This error diffusion process can convert a natural image comprised of plural tone levels into a high quality binary image. It is noted, however, that the resultant binary image suffers from undesirable textures. A method has been proposed to solve this problem. This method is disclosed in "On The Error Diffusion Technique for Electronic Halftoning" C. Billotet-Hoffmann and O.Bryngdahl 1983 SID Vol. 24/3.